WWN Grand Battle II
WWN Grand Battle II is the second non-canon Grand Battle hosted on Wars World News Boards, the forums of a fansite of the turn-based strategy series Advance Wars. After the discontinuation of the first WWN Grand Battle, there was still a lot of enthousiasm about the concept of a Grand Battle at WWN. Therefore, Dragon Fogel saw fit to give it a second chance. And with success, since this edition of the WWN Grand Battles is still active to date. A few deviations from the original Grand Battle concept were made in this edition. One of them is the presence of a 'boss' character in each of the seven arenas. This character is controlled by the host in pretty much the same manner as one of the actual participating characters, but is usually not actively pursuing the combatants until near the end of a round. This element is mostly added to give the host more options to manipulate the arena and the contestants' will to fight. Another addition to this Grand Battle is the presence of one or several NPC characters who will actively pursue and engage the players. These characters are under control of a non-participating person as selected by the host. Characters Player Characters Supporting Characters The Keeper of Infinity - The orchestrator of WWN Grand Battle II, usually referred to as 'The Keeper'. Not much is known about this mysterious cloaked figure, other than that he seems to be omnipotent at this stage. He refers to himself as the sole inhabitant and god of the realm of Infinity, in which this battle is set. Magmaros - The 'boss' character of the first round. He calls himself Master of Fire, and it's accurate. He has a sword forged from enchanted flame, and also extremely powerful fire magic. In addition, he has absolute control over magma. Also, the Keeper has given him the ability to issue commands to any of the beasts in this world, so he can use them to intervene if there's not enough fighting going on. Personality: Very arrogant. He's not particularly quick-tempered in general, but if you manage to get past his defenses and hurt him, that usually gets him mad. Thurak - He is in control of the arena in the second round. In apperance, he is a knight wearing a heavy suit of armor, golden in color, but forged from a very powerful alloy. He keeps a wide array of weapons at hand in his throne room, and is proficient in them all. He will accept any challenge, even from multiple opponents. The Raptor Pack - Controlled by Kanzer, these dangerous dinosaurs are the NPC feature in the first round. They actively hunt the contestans in small packs. The Obsidian Guard - Thurak's six strongest and best-trained knights, standing under the control of Terragent as the second round's additional NPCs. They consist of: The Captain - The as-of-yet unnamed leader of the Obsidian Guard. A honourable, albeit foolish, man. There is no question about the man's vast combat knowledge and skill with the sword. Herros - The Obsidian Guard's second-in-command and the most senior of all of its members. He presents himself as the Mage Knight, since he's known to use various kinds of magic to aid him in physical combat, such as creating a copy of himself to keep his foes busy. Laas - This enigmatic member of the Obsidian Guard ranks third place. Laas wields a rather nasty-looking polearm. Chirt - Fourth member of the Obsidian Guard and head engineer of Thurak's castle. Chirt is an urbanely civilised fellow with a strong preference for high-tech weaponry. Sen - The number five in the Obsidian Guard (not to be confused with the other Sen). What he lacks in patience he makes up with a formidable but brutish combat technique. Sen is quite close with his colleague Chirt. The Sixth - Actually not a real person, but some type of golem which has been sealed away in twelve parts, all of them scattered throughout the Obsidian Castle. It should never be awakened, since it's a menace beyond the control of anyone. Rounds Round 1: Prehistoric Jungle Dead Character: Dirigid Round 2: Obsidian Castle Dead Character: